The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a lighter with a lock-off switch.
A lighter commonly used at present has an electric igniter and uses a combustible gas, such as butane gas or natural gas, as a fuel. The igniter is of a type that has been widely used in many cases where ignition is required, and may be comprised of a piezoelectric device with a piezoelectric block and actuator. The lighter can create a flame usually be pressing the operative actuator directly and permitting the piezoelectric block in the piezoelectric device to spark and ignite the combustible gas. If the lighter is not provided with a lock-off switch (or a safety device), the operation of the actuator is not restricted, and an unintentional operation of the actuator can occur. For example, the lighter can be accidentally ignited, ignited through operation by an infant, or through an unintentional collision with a hard thing acting on the actuator. When the lighter is ignited through any of these operations, a dangerous condition can occur that can hurt the infant or become a public safety hazard. In addition, if an external unintentionally acts on the actuator, even if the piezoelectric block is not actuated, the outlet valve can be opened. The combustible gas can potentially leak from the opened valve so that there is a potential risk of explosion due to the leaking of the combustible gas. Therefore, some countries and territories have prohibited or will prohibit the production and sale of lighters that lack a lock-off switch.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art mentioned above. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lighter with a lock-off switch that prevents the actuator of the lighter from being directly operated, and thus avoid the above-mentioned potential hazard. The lighter of the present invention provides not only a greater ignition efficiency, but also greater safety.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a lighter which comprises a tank in a housing, a piezoelectric device in the housing, an outlet device, and a windshield above the tank. The piezoelectric device comprises a piezoelectric block and an actuator. The outlet device comprises an outlet valve and a lever, which are assembled together in a conventional manner. The lighter includes an actuator that is provided with a lock-off device of a lever mechanism coupled therewith. The lock-off switch comprises a button and a return spring. The upper end of the button is disposed on the top surface of the actuator, with a lower end placed in the housing in a locking state. The return spring is located between the actuator and the button. Since is the button is disposed on the actuator, the lower end of the button abuts against the inner wall of the housing in the locked state to prevent the actuator from being operated. The lower end of the button abuts the housing to lock and make it difficult to turn the actuator. The button is pushed in a counterclockwise direction to cause the lower end thereof to disengage from the housing wall. The actuator is subsequently turned in the clockwise direction, and the piezoelectric block can spark and ignite the combustible gas so as to create a flame. After the actuator is released, the return spring causes the button to be restored to a lock position, while the actuator returns to a home position as well.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the lighter with a lock-off switch has a button that is substantially umbrella shaped. The umbrella-shaped button is pivotally arranged in a chamber in the actuator. The pivotal arrangement can be achieved by a rotation shaft on the button, or by fitting two projections on opposed sides of the button center. The shaft or projections fitted into recesses in the actuator or other equivalent arrangements, that permit flexible operation of the button. The button thus forms a lever that can achieve a locked status through the lever system in conjunction with the housing. One end of the button is adapted to be operated by a user, and the other end thereof is adapted to lock the lighter in position to prevent the actuator from being operated. Further, operation of the button is simple to accomplish according to its design, and has a configuration that is aesthetically appealing.
According to another aspect of the lighter with a lock-off switch of the present invention, the return spring vertically surrounds the positioning pin of the actuator. This configuration is reliable. After completing the ignition operation, the button can return to its initial position automatically and can be restored to the locked state under the force of the spring.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a lower cover is provided at the bottom of the housing to ensure a reliable and efficient seal for the tank.
According to the invention, the actuator has been provided with a lock-off switch cooperating with it. If the button for the lock-off switch is not pressed, the actuator does not operate. This configuration overcomes the above problems of the prior art, improves the safety of the lighter and prevents unintentional operation of the lighter.